cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of United Equestria
This is the current official charter of United Equestria, an alliance of the White sphere. The charter was brought into being on August 13, 2011, and all applicants to the alliance must vow to uphold all that is stated within before being admitted entry. Preamble The sovereign Kingdom of United Equestria is a White Team alliance founded on the principles of honesty, integrity, and respect. As the core guiding document of the alliance, this Charter is the supreme law of the land, and may not be violated. Member Rights *Members have a right to leave the alliance during times of peace. *Members have the right to speak their minds freely and without consequence on our private boards. *Members have a right to speak their mind in public so long as they do not cause harm to the alliance. *Members explicitly have a right to disagree with the Governing Bodies, and are encouraged to voice these disagreements in private channels. *Members have a right to possess any weapons they choose. *The Governing Bodies of United Equestria are explicitly barred from curtailing these enumerated rights of member states. Member Responsibilities *Members have a duty to support the alliance in times of war. *Members have a duty to defend the alliance and each other. *Members may not attack foreign nations, except those cleared for attack by the law and policies of United Equestria. *Members must follow the direction and orders of the Governing Bodies. *Members have a duty to voice their disagreements with the Governing Bodies in private channels. *Members must be on the white team. Exceptions may be made to this rule in special cases. *Members must register and participate at the alliance forums. *All members have a responsibility to uphold and abide by the full text of this Charter. Applying for Membership *Prospective members must follow the instructions listed on the forums to apply for membership. *Anyone is permitted to apply for membership. *In order to be accepted, nations must be in war mode, have no outstanding wars, and have no unresolved issues with external alliances. They will be protected from further aggression during the application process, but outstanding conflicts will not be interfered with. *The Head of State is assigned the power to accept or reject membership, and to require additional criteria to be met. Head of State *The Head of State is identified by the title "Princess Regnant." *The Princess Regnant must be a member of United Equestria. *The Princess Regnant is the sovereign of United Equestria, all powers and authorities not explicitly denied by this Charter, are assigned to her. *The Princess Regnant may appoint a Princess Consort, to serve as second in command of the alliance. The Princess Consort has all the powers of the Princess Regnant, except she may be overruled by the Princess Regnant. *The Princess Regnant may create and dissolve additional Governing Bodies as necessity dictates, and may assign to these Bodies the ability to exercise portions of her Royal Authority. *The Princess Regnant serves in her capacity for life, until she chooses to retire, at which point she will appoint a replacement. In the event the Princess Regnant is permanently incapacitated, the title will automatically transfer to the Princess Consort, who otherwise serves as the Acting Head of State in the absence of the Princess Regnant. *The Princess Regnant, first and foremost, has a responsibility to the alliance, and it is her duty to uphold the core principles of the alliance, and to guide it in the proper direction. *The Princess Regnant has the sole authority to sign and dissolve treaties, agreements, and contracts with external parties on behalf of United Equestria, and this power is not transferred to the Princess Consort, except when explicitly granted to her, or in the event the Princess Regnant becomes incapacitated or unavailable for an extended period. Other Governing Bodies are not forbidden from adding their signatures to such documents. *The Princess Regnant, in upholding her duty to the alliance, has an explicit responsibility to honor all contractual agreements and obligations with external parties. *The Princess Regnant is expected to retire when it becomes in the best interests of the alliance for her to do so. Royal Advisors *The Royal Advisors are individuals who have honorably retired from the role of Princess Regnant or Princess Consort. They serve for life. *Royal Advisors may also be appointed, for outstanding service to the alliance, by Royal Authority. Such appointments must be approved by a two thirds plus one vote from the General Membership. *The Royal Advisors primarily serve as a source of advice, wisdom, and experience, to the Governing Bodies of United Equestria. *Royal Advisors must remain members of United Equestria to have a role in the governance of the alliance. Appointed Advisors forfeit their position upon departure. *The Princess Regnant may assign some of her authority to the Royal Advisors, as a group or as individuals. *The Royal Advisors are lead by one of their own, identified by the title "Chancellor" *The Chancellor is intended to be someone with a close relationship to the Princess Regnant, and they are expected to step aside to be replaced when another Royal Advisor best serves in that role. *The Royal Advisors, in conjunction with the Princess Consort, have the authority, as outlined below, to overrule the Princess Regnant if they feel her decisions present a grave detriment to the alliance. These decisions may not be made along political lines and must be in accordance with the full text of this Charter. *In order to overrule the Princess Regnant, both the Princess Consort and a majority of the Royal Advisors, with ties being broken by the Chancellor, must agree to enact this term of this Charter. General Membership The General Membership is composed of the body of full members of the alliance, excluding the Princess Regnant, the Princess Consort, and the Royal Advisors. The General Membership may be presented with matters to vote on, and is encouraged to contribute ideas and advice to the alliance. Dissolution United Equestria may only be dissolved, disbanded, or merged into another alliance with the consent of the Princess Regnant, the Princess Consort, the unanimous consent of the Royal Advisors, and a three fourths plus one vote of approval by the General Membership. Amendments Amendments may be made to this Charter by consent of the Princess Regnant, the Princess Consort, a majority of the Royal Advisors with the Chancellor's vote deciding ties, and a two thirds plus one vote of approval by the General Membership. Signatures Signed and enacted into law this day, on this Thirteenth day of August, Two Thousand and Eleven, HeroofTime55 of New XGA, Princess Regnant Amonisis of AmonGaidon, Princess Consort Magicman657 of Magi Nation, Chancellor Kitsune of Valian, Royal Advisor Category:Alliance charters